<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Part/X-Ray by kmandofan90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213569">Body Part/X-Ray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90'>kmandofan90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Alphabet Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Help, NSFW Alphabet, Romance, cum, my thirst is unreal, shameless self-insert, the sinful things i'd do to Big Blue's body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz loves his cock and so do you.</p><p>That's all there is to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Alphabet Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Part/X-Ray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Talking about dicks, cum goes places<br/><em>who doesn't want Big Blue's big dick</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paz grips his shaft firmly, watching through his darkly tinted visor as you sleep peacefully next to him. You were a bit self-conscious the first time he had undressed you. Shyly trying to hide yourself from him. But he had gripped your arms gently, firmly, and pulled them away, revealing every square inch of your blushing body to his eyes. You couldn’t see his face through the blindfold, but you had heard his groan of pleasure. Your body had reacted instantaneously, your nipples pebbling and your breath quickening.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>, he had murmured.</p><p>He closes his eyes, his breath hitching as he recalls the look on your face the first time you had seen his cock. Your tiny fingers had immediately wrapped themselves around his thick, veiny shaft. Your eyes widened, your mouth dropping open in a cute little ‘o’ of surprise. Even now, after he’d made love to you a thousand times, your walls strained to take him. But you never shied away from the opportunity to have him grinding deep inside of you.</p><p>When he hears you stir next to him, he slows his strokes.</p><p>“A present for me?” you ask breathlessly, your tiny hand joining his.</p><p>“Yeah,” he grunts back. “A-all yours.”</p><p>You push his hand away and take over, wrapping your fingers around him and stroking with feather-light pressure. Paz inhales sharply as one hand drops down to cup his balls. You massage gently, rolling them in the palm of your hand. A droplet of precum leaks out and you thumb it, swirling the mess around the head of his cock.</p><p>“Are you close?” you murmur.</p><p>“Yes,” he manages to respond, “Very.”</p><p>You hum and tighten your grip a bit, his cock twitching in response. As he watches you nibble on your lower lip, he feels that tingle building deep in his belly.</p><p>“Want to cum on me?” you ask.</p><p>His cock throbs violently in your grasp, a bit of pre-cum oozing out. Paz doesn’t have to respond for you to know <em>exactly</em> what he wants. You lean over him, aiming his cock at your chest, your hands working quickly and efficiently as you jerk him off. You know exactly what kind of pressure and pace drives him wild. Paz grunts and groans quietly as you lean in further and let a little saliva drip onto him. The wet, slick sounds of your hands on his cock are too much for him handle and his peak hits him. He just barely manages to warn you.</p><p>“G-gonna cum – “</p><p>Paz watches in breathless awe as his cum splatters against you. Some of it ends up on your chin, but you don’t even flinch. He finishes unloading a few seconds later and he suddenly feels winded. He watches as you reach up and drag your finger through a particularly messy splatter on your collarbone. Then you bring it to your lips and suck his spend off your finger, a light moan escaping you.</p><p>“Fucking beautiful,” he manages. “So fucking beautiful.”</p><p>You give him a sultry smile as his entire body relaxes onto the soft bedding for a quick nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>